Chibi Tantei!
by MysticHakai24
Summary: Each of the Reikai Tantei gets a turn to...babysit the other three? While they're in chibi form? Things could get a little out of control... Next is... Hiei! ch 4 up. What's this? The girls have things that they need Hiei to buy. Hiei goes shopping! R
1. Yuusuke Swear Words

Chibi Tantei!!!  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BABYSITTER: Yuusuke!  
  
"Why do I got to do it?!"  
  
"Because you are the star of the show! Besides, you lost in Rock, Papers, Scissors..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Daytime-  
  
Yuusuke yawned and looked at the clock. 7: 30. And no school. That's good. He shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, meeting with a pair of crimson eyes. "What the hell is-?"  
  
A small, chibi Hiei jumped up and ran out of the room, screaming, "Yuu-kun said the H word! The H word! Ooooooh! He's in BIG trouble! Hell! Hell ! Hell! Heehee!"  
  
Yuusuke blinked. "Wha-?" He then remembered. "Stupid MysticHakai24 made me the babysitter today. I hate today! Argh! I can't even enjoy one day that actually has no school!"  
  
~ CRASH!!! ~  
  
Yuusuke jumped up and ran out of the room only in his boxer shorts. He saw the lamp that use to be in the living room on the floor in a thousand pieces. Near it, a chibi Kuwa-chan was drinking a sake bottle that he had found on the floor.  
  
"Sake! Sake! I luuuuuuuuuuuv sa~ake~" Kuwa-chan sung horribly.  
  
Hiei-chan popped into the room with mini-katana in hand. "Shut the hell up, Kuwa! Hell! Heehee!" Hiei then ran back into the kitchen screaming "Hell! It's the H word! Hahaha!"  
  
Yuusuke sweat-dropped. "Ooookay. I never knew that Hiei was so hyper as a kid."  
  
"Sake! Sa~ake~" Kuwa-chan looked at his bottle of sake and found it empty to the last drop. Tears formed in his large black eyes. "Wah! No sake! No sake for Kuwa-chan! Me want sake! Sa~ake~"  
  
"Kuwabara! No more sake, understood? It's bad for you!" Yuusuke scolded, feeling more mature for the first time in his life.  
  
Kuwa-chan pouted. "Call me Kuwa-chan."  
  
"First, Kuwabara-"  
  
"Call me Kuwa-chan!" Kuwabara screeched. A car's windows broke outside.  
  
Yuusuke nodded. "Okay. Kuwa-chan. How about we go into the kitchen and see if there is any leftover ramen, ne? Ne? And no more sake!" He looked around. "Hey! Where the hell-"  
  
"Ooooh! Yuu-kun is a bad boy!" Kuwa-chan said, his eyes glittering in amusement and his mouth in a large grin. "Yuu-kun said the H word! Yuu-kun said the H word! Ooooh!"  
  
Yuusuke slapped himself. "I mean, where in the three worlds is Hiei- chan and Kurama-chan?" he asked, making sure to skip over the word 'hell'. A scream suddenly answered his own question. Grabbing Kuwa-chan by the hand, Yuusuke ran into the kitchen.  
  
Kurama-chan was standing on top of a small wooden chair, standing on his tiptoes almost. Hiei was on the floor, his back pressed lightly against the chair. He had his mini-katana ready to fight off the evil creature that dared tried to harm his Kurama.  
  
My! The evil - mouse - was so threatening!  
  
"Hey, Kuso Nezumi! (Kyou-kun: Hey that's my line! Kuso Nezumi! Yuki: Baka neko!)" Hiei cried, ignoring the voices of the two sixteen-year-old Sohmas from Fruits Basket. "Get the hell away from Kurama! You're not allowed to scare him! Roar!" Hiei bared his fangs.  
  
The mouse had no idea what was going on.  
  
Hiei, still thinking the evil mouse was a threat, let his right arm burn a little and before Yuusuke could stop him, the mouse was dead and fried on the floor of his kitchen.  
  
"Yea! Hiei-chan! You saved me!" Kurama-chan jumped down from his chair and gave Hiei-chan a big hug. "And you said the H word! Ha!"  
  
Yuusuke looked at the drunk Kuwa-chan, the dancing Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan, then glanced at the fried-up rat. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered hopelessly.  
  
Noon  
  
"Now sit here and be good lil chibis until Yuu-kun gets back with your food, okay?" Kuwa-chan, Hiei-chan, and Kurama-chan nodded eagerly, their stomachs as well. Yuusuke grinned. "All right then! You stay here and Yuu-kun will get Yukimara-san to cook your ramen! Now don't move! And no more saying he- I mean, the H word! It's bad! Very bad!"  
  
Hiei-chan watched Yuu-kun run into the back of the Yukimara Ramen shop to get their lunches. "Hell," Hiei-chan muttered. Kuwa-chan and Hiei- chan cracked up.  
  
"Oooh! Hiei-chan! You were so brave today!" Kurama-chan cried, giving Hiei-chan a big hug.  
  
Hiei-chan's chest swelled up with pride, but he stopped before it popped and exploded. "Don't worry, Kurama-chan! Hiei-chan will protect you from anything! Because mouses are eeeeeeevil!"  
  
"And veeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrry scaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" Kuwa-chan added in a deep, spooky voice. Kurama-chan shrieked and began wailing. Kuwa- chan began laughing.  
  
Hiei-chan tried to tell Kurama-chan that there was nothing scary about mouses, but he glared at Kuwa-chan instead. "You big dumb oaf! You made Kurama-chan cry! Now I'm gonna kill ya and then feed you to the demons in hell!"  
  
Kuwa-chan looked horrifed. Then he realized something. "Ooooooh! Yuu- kun said not to say the H word and Hiei-chan just said it! Ooooh! I'm gonna tell! I'm gonna tell! hiei-chan is gonna be put in time's out forever!"  
  
Yuusuke returned soon with three small, hot bowls of steaming ramen and...dumplings! Yum! "Here! This is for Hiei-chan! And this is for Kuwa- chan! And this is for Kurama-chan! Kurama-chan why are you crying?"  
  
Kurama-chan sniffed and sobbed. "Yuu-kun? Are mouses scary?"  
  
"Mouses?" Yuusuke echoed blankly. "Oh! Mice! No they aren't scary! Unless you like cheese or something 'cause then they like to teal your cheese!"  
  
"Yuu-kun! Yuu-kun! Guess what? Guess what? Hiei-chan said the H word! He said the H word!" Kuwa-chan said, nearly dancing in excitement. "Is he gonna be punished? Huh? Huh? Will he be in time's out forever?"  
  
Yuusuke sighed. "Just eat and we will talk about punishments later, okay? Now eat! And no more curse words. Please!"  
  
"Yuu-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Kurama-chan?"  
  
"What are dumplings made out of?"  
  
Yuusuke thought. "Dough skin and meat."  
  
"Mouse meat?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kurama-chan stared at his dumplings in horror and screamed, causing all the attention to focus on him. "Dumplings are made of mouses meat! Eeek! Mouses are evil!"  
  
Hiei-chan glared at his dumplings.  
  
"No! No! Dumplings are not made of Mice meat, for goodness' sake!" Yuusuke cried, trying to calm Kurama-chan down.  
  
Kurama-chan looked up with his wide, emerald eyes. "Then what kind of meat?"  
  
Yuusuke looked nervous. "Er, shrimp! Yea! Shrimp!"  
  
Hiei-chan sniffed. "Stop teasing me!"  
  
"Yuu-kun wasn't teasing you, Hiei-chan. It's just that it's shrimp inside the dumpling! Not mouses meat! Isn't that cool?" Kurama-chan was so happy now.  
  
"..." A pause. "I guess so..."  
  
Kuwa-chan tugged at Yuu-kun's pants. "Yuu-kun? I just remembered something..."  
  
Yuusuke gave an exasperated sigh and smiled. "Wh~at, Kuwa-chan?!"  
  
"I'm allergic to ramen."  
  
Yuusuke threw his arms in the air. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"  
  
Kuwa-chan, Hiei-chan, and Kurama-chan all looked at each other and grinned before crying out together at the same time, "Ooooh! Yuu-kun said the D word! Yuu-kun said the D word! Damn! Damn! Damn! Heeheeheehee!"  
  
Yuusuke practically fainted from embarrassment.  
  
* * *  
  
So? What do you think for my first humor fic? My first real humor fic? Good? Bad? Stinks? Anyhow, the next BABYSITTER is...  
  
"Rock! Papers! Scissors! Shoot!"  
  
Kuwabara- Rock!  
  
Hiei- Scissors!  
  
Kurama- Scissors!  
  
The next BABYSITTER is: Kuwabara! Suggestions are always welcomed! Please review! Arigatou! 


	2. Kuwabara Haunted House

Chibi Tantei  
  
MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BABYSITTER: Kuwabara!  
  
"Hey! I like how I babysit! I love it actually!"  
  
"Well then we'll have to make a few changes, ne, Kuwabara-kun?"  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Noon-  
  
  
  
"Now, lil chibis, take a nice nap and Kuwa-kun will be back with you after you wake-up!" Kuwabara smiled and gestured to the large bed in the bedroom.  
  
Yuu-chan yawned and replied wearily, "'m not sleepy..."  
  
"I went to sleep for almost eleventy hours last night! I don't wanna sleep, Kuwa-kun!" wailed Kurama-chan miserably.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei-chan.  
  
Kuwabara sweat-dropped. [This was NOT a part of my super plan,] he thought to himself. "When you wake-up, I'll give you a big surprise?" Kuwabara said nervously.  
  
Yuu-chan and Kurama-chan giggled and their tiny brown and emerald eyes widened. "Hai!" The two giggled and jumped into bed, ready to fall asleep. And in a few minutes, they were breathing evenly.  
  
Hiei-chan's eyes narrowed and he glared at the much taller Tantei. "I do not trust you one bit," he spat out simply.  
  
Kuwabara looked nervous. "Not even because the fact that I am your fellow companion, helped you along several occasions, and helped you heal after being injured?"  
  
"...no." Hiei-chan then ywaned mentally and turned in anyway, snuggling into the warm blankets and Kurama-chan. :)  
  
"Perfect! Now time for my master plan...for revenge! Bwahahahaha-"  
  
"If you want us to sleep then shut the hell up!" Hiei-chan cried.  
  
Kuwabara grinned sheepishly. "Er-hai."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuu-chan tried to ignore the feeling in his tiny toes. He felt something crawling, but it might have been Kurama-chan or Hiei-chan. He turned over and peeked, cracking his amber eyes opened only enough to see through. But his assumptions proved him wrong. Kurama-chan and Hiei-chan weren't on the bed.  
  
Yuu-chan sat up quickly and then crawled underneath his blankets with a flashlight in his tiny hands. Flicking it on easily, Yuu-chan searched his bed. He soon dropped the flashlight and screamed. Crawling near his feet was a giant black spider with eight long legs. But that wasn't the worst part.  
  
Its head was actually Keiko's face! AH!  
  
"What's wrong? Anything I can solve?"  
  
Yuu-chan looked up and saw Hiei-chan, or whom he supposed was the little fire demon. Hiei-chan had a too-large dark green helmet on his head, flattening his hair and falling into his eyes. He wore a small...space suit? There was a brown leather belt around his waist, in the attachments were many weapons from clubs to water guns, too many to count.  
  
"Er, what are you doing, Hiei-chan? And what's that on your helmet?" Yuu-chan asked, pointing to the top of Hiei-chan's dark green helmet. He knew what the thing was, he just needed to ask to embarrass to young one. It was a-  
  
"You know very well what it is!" Hiei-chan fumed.  
  
Yuu-chan snickered. "Why in the three worlds are you wearing a birthday hat on top of a battle helmet? Hahahaha!"  
  
Hiei-chan fumed. Luckily, he was saved by a more feminine voice. "'Cause it is good luck!" Kurama-chan appeared in normal pajamas, his hair a little messy and a large grin shaping on his pale features. "It's to protect him from mouses! You see, if he comes a cross a mousey, then he can scoop it up with the birthday hat and...and..."  
  
"I'm dressed in this because I am going out to war!" Hiei-chan cried. At Yuu-chan's confused look, he hastily explained roughly, "I woke-up first and decided to look for our surprise and you know what happened? We have been kiddy-napped! We're not in the big oaf's house anymore! We're in...We're in...a haunted house!"  
  
Yuu-chan blinked and Kurama-chan began sobbing. "Haunted-house?" the chocolate-eyed one asked excitedly. "Sugoi! Let's go explore! Let's go explore! We can kill ghosts-"  
  
"No we can't."  
  
"We can stop Frankerenstan-"  
  
"No we can't."  
  
"We can drink Dracula's blood-"  
  
"No we-"  
  
"EEEW! Yuck!"  
  
"And we can stop Doctor-"  
  
"Urasai, Urameshi-chan no baka!" Hiei-chan cried.  
  
Yuu-chan blinked, his thoughts of killing mythical creatures were vanished and he glared at the shorter fire demon. "Why? I was just getting to the good part!"  
  
"I hear footsteps..." Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan whispered together. The three chibis strained their ears and tried to listen for any threats. The door opened and Yuu-chan grabbed his flashlight, waving it threateningly.  
  
What came out was a...mummy? It was wrapped in faded yellow bandages, the mummy was as tall as the normal Yuusuke would be. It growled out and its sticky tongue hissed like a snake's. "Roar! Fear me!" it cried.  
  
The three chibis' eyes widened. And suddenly, Yuu-chan and Kurama- chan screamed and jumped on the monster. "Wha! It's so cool! Look! No eyes! How can it see?" Kurama-chan exclaimed excitedly, poking at the spot where a normal human's eyes would be.  
  
Yuu-chan started pulling a bandage from the mummy's neck and started unwrapping it. "What's underneath? Hm? Hm? Wah! It looks like a neck! Are you human?" He jumped and shook the mummy.  
  
"Stop shaking!" Kurama-chan cried. But he fell on to the mummy's face and poked the eyes roughly.  
  
"Itai! Ouch! Ah! My eyes!" the mummy dropped the two boys, (Hiei-chan caught Kurama-chan gently) he howled in agony. Hiei-chan sighed and, as the mummy ran in circles holding his eyes, he picked up a bandage and stripped the mummy of its faded clothing.  
  
Yuu-chan howled. "Lookie! It's the mummy's true form! Kill him! We will avenge our hamburger's deaths!" Everyone stared at him strangely. "What? My hamburgers were missing!"  
  
"Wai! It looks like Kirishima-kun!" Kurama-chan cried. "The mummy is a shaping-shifter!"  
  
Hiei-chan growled. "All mummies must die by my hands for dropping Kurama-chan!" He jumped on the Kirishima-look-a-like. Yuu-chan picked up his flashlight and jumped on the mummy, too. Then he started bonking Kirishima on the head with it.  
  
"Bad mummy! Bad mummy! Bad mommy! Bad mom-"  
  
"Yuu-chan! Mummy-kun is not your 'Kaasan!" Kurama-chan giggled. He then walked closer to the mummy and poked its calf repeatedly. "Wai! This is fun!" He smiled and poked.  
  
Kirishima no Mummy was suffering. He was being hit on the head by a flashlight, punched in the chest by Hiei-chan, and poked on the calf by our favorite redhead. He started jumping up and down, trying to knock everyone off. "Gerroff me!"  
  
Finally, the chibi tantei-tachi were falling and each bonked their heads on the hard wooden floor. "Itai! Waaaaaaaaa~aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The three began crying insanely and touching their tiny bumps, then crying louder.  
  
Kirishima blinked and covered his ears. "Itai-te-te-te-te-te-te! Stop crying! Onegai! Kyaaaa!" He ran out of the room, clutching his ears and howling loudly. "Kuwabara-kun! Make them stop! Forget it! I do not want the twenty bucks! Forget it!"  
  
They heard a door shut and the three chibis quit crying immediately. Hiei-chan and Yuu-chan gave a large grin and clapped hands. "Yea! We did it!"  
  
Kurama-chan rubbed his head and frowned. "I wonder why Kirishima-kun was trying to scare us..." (Poor naive little kids.)  
  
"Who cares! We need to find that big oaf and kill him!" Hiei-chan cried. He stomped out of the room with Yuu-chan and Kurama-chan following, each agreeing.  
  
"Kuwa-kun!" Yuu-chan exclaimed as they stepped into a bathroom. "Are you here or there or in your underwear?"  
  
"He's not here, but I am! Bwahahaha!" A second later, the cupboards burst open and and a guy that was kind of short and thin rose up. His hair was kind of straight and boring and his eyes were black. Poking out of his lips were two large fangs and he wore a cape and tight leather. "I am Sawamura, the reincarnation of Dracula! And I will kill you all with my fangs!" He bore his fangs and they glistened.  
  
Hiei-chan snorted. "So? Look at mine!" He opened his mouth and a set of two baby fangs were there, not much of a threat.  
  
"Er..."  
  
Kurama-chan climbed on to the toilet and reached a shelf containing a dandelion. He ripped one of the leaves off and threw it at Sawamura. "Shinee, Dacula persons!" he cried.  
  
The leaf grew and grew and...turned into a dandelion. It hit Sawamura on the head and he patiently wiped it off. "Hah! My turn! Super Flashlight Blind Attack!" Yuu-chan opened his flashlight and aimed it towards Sawamura's eyes. "Now! Flashlight Bonker!" He jumped on to the sink and used the pink flashlight to hit the vampire's head with it. He continued this until Hiei-chan growled and jumped on Sawamura's face.  
  
"You have bigger fangs than me! Not allowed!" He began scratching up the 'vampire's' face harshly.  
  
"Kya! Itai!" Sawamura glanced around and saw Kurama-chan back on the floor. He thought of something that Kuwabara told him and he inched into his pocket and threw on to the floor...  
  
...a rubber mouse.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's a mousey! Aaaahhh! Mouses are evil!" Kurama- chan shrieked. He jumped on the toilet and tried to reach the dandelions again.  
  
Hiei-chan and Yuu-chan stopped their bonking and scratching and jumped to help the kitsune. "Shinee, kuso nezumi!" They cried and Chibi Hiei-chan whipped out his mini-katana.  
  
Sawamura sighed and ran out, blood falling from the scratches on his face. He tore the fangs out of his mouth and threw them out, running out the door screaming sorry to Kuwabara.  
  
Meanwhile, the rubber mouse was dead and the three looked around for the Dracula rincarnation. Finding him nowhere, the three chibis ran out of the bathroom, leaving the dead rubber mouse to rot. The finally ran into the largest room...the living room. And they heared a moan.  
  
"Woooooaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! I'm coming to get you!" Yuu-chan turned around and his brown eyes widened again. "It's a ghostley! Ghostley! Wah!" They began running around the room, bumping into each other at times, trying to get away from the ghost.  
  
Until the lights turned on and the ghost took off its body and was revealed to be a cracking up Kuwabara. "Hahahaha! That was so funny! Hahahaha!"  
  
Yuu-chan started growling in anger, Hiei-chan looked at himself and called himself a coward, and Kurama-chan sniftled while telling Hiei-chan the negative.  
  
"Bwahahahaha! That was so funny! You should have seen your faces! Especially you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughed, there were tears in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and all four looked at it cautiously. Out stepped...  
  
...Shizuru! To the rescue. "What's going on in here?" She glanced around and understood swiftly. "Kuwabara! You're suppose to take care of the kids, not scare the hell out of them!" He punched her fist lightly and glared at her younger brother threateningly.  
  
Kuwabara swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
Hiei-chan stared at Shizuru in awe and admiration. "She said the H word too... Shizuru-neechan is so cool! Unlike the big oaf."  
  
Kurama-chan blinked. "I think that Kuwa-kun is in trouble... Yup, Shizuru-neesan is beating him up! Is that good or bad?"  
  
The three chibis looked at each other, ignoring the other two and they agreed on something. "It's good," they said in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
So...what do you think? I'm not sure if it was as good as the first chapter, but it was longer! So...who's next? Please vote!  
  
Hiei-  
  
Kurama-  
  
When you vote can you give in a suggestion? Kurama is too perfect, his might be boring and not hilarious at all! And Hiei's just hard to figure out! Please help! And WOW! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Aishiteru, minna-san! Wai! R&R! 


	3. Kurama Lots of Sugar!

Chibi Tantei!!!  
  
MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BABYSITTER: Kurama!  
  
"But MysticHakai24-san...Hiei got more votes than I did!"  
  
"And the only way to keep my reviewers reviewing is to save the best for last!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Daytime-  
  
When Kurama had awaken, the first thing that he heard were the sounds of very hyper kids. He opened his emerald gems groggily and put on a yukata before glancing around his room. So far, normal. That was the good thing. The bad thing was that if his room was clean, then some other room was probabaly in danger. "Yuu-chan! Kuwa-chan! Hiei-chan! Where are you?" Kurama cried. Luckily for him, his mother and father were on a business trip and Shuuichi, his younger brother, had gone over to a sleepover the night before and would not be returning until tomorrow afternoon. There was a crash in the kitchen and Kurama panicked. What if the three chibis had found a sharp knife to play with? He ran down quickly and was soon hit by relief and a rice ball. The snack bounced off his head and someone giggled. "Kurama! Kurama! You finally woken-ups!" Yuu-chan cried. He stood up but was hit in the head with a riceball, too. Yuu-chan saw Kuwa-chan throwing things at him and he, in turn, grabbed a bottle Pepsi, tunnelling it at the taller chibi. Kuwa-chan grabbed it and grinned. "Gee, thankz!" He opened it, forgetting to tap it, and it sprayed in his face. Yuu-chan cackled and hit his knee. "Yuu-chan! Kuwa-chan! Where is Hiei-chan! And quit throwing food!" Kurama scolded half-heartedly. Hiei-chan, as if hearing his name, appeared behind a cabinet door. His hand was plunged in a bucket of ice cream. Every other second, he would scoop up a spoonful of the sweet treat with his bare hands and stuff it in his face. You see, Shiori, being the kind mother she was, bought lots of sweets and sugary treats to make her sons happy. But in this case, Kurama was miserable. Next to Yuu-chan was a big bucket of sugar. Some of the spilt sugar on the floor were wet, probably with someone's saliva. Eeeew. "My kitchen's a mess!" Kurama exclaimed. He needed to calm down so the redhead took a couple deep breaths and shut his eyes. "Hey, everyone! Why don't we head over to, er, the park! And have a picnic!" The tree jumped and banged their heads on the ceiling. "Picnic! Yea!" they cried. Kurama noticed that the three little ones were still in their tiny pajamas. "We change. Then we'll pack, okay?" Kurama grabbed Yuu-chan's hand and lead him upstairs. Shiori was always keeping Kurama's old things for memories' sake. Luckily, she had taken the honor to keep some of the redhead's old clothing. Kurama helped Yuu-chan out of his Reikai pajamas and helped the boy slide on a light blue shirt with short navy blue pants. "Get Kuwa-chan up here," Kurama sighed. Yuu-chan nodded and ran down the stairs. He found the carrot-headed one with a bottle of yogurt, drinking like some juice. "Kurama wants you up! Up! Up! Hahahaha!" He snatched the yogurt bottle away and took a sip, spitting it back out almost immediately. "Yuck! Eeeew!" "Nani?! Strawberry is good!" Yuu-chan glared. "Yea, but your saliva's not!" He threw the bottle at Hiei-chan's head who glared and continued eating his ice cream. "Hurry and change! I wanna go on the pikinic!" He shoved Kuwa-chan out of the kitchen. Once the redhead was gone, Hiei-chan jumped on to the table and dug into a basket. "What 'cha doin'?" Yuu-chan asked blankly. Hiei-chan glared. "The biggie oaf is gone! I can try reaching for my missing spoon without being called short!" He dug his arm in deeper and at that moment, Yuu-chan remembered someone throwing the spoon that the spiky- haired boy had been using before into the basket on the table. Kuwa-chan ran out later with a purple shirt on, a pair of black slacks, and a bag of green sugar used to make drinks and popsicles. "Shirmp- chan! Kurama wants you upstairs and he say that he'll give you this," indicating the bag of sugar, "if you go!" Hiei-chan wasted no time in snatching the sugar and running upstairs. "Hey! I wanted to keep that!" Kuwa-chan cried. He sniftled. Kurama was waiting in his room, digging out some clothes for his chibi-best friend to wear. As if on que, the Jaganshi slid into the room with a mouthful of jaded sugar. "Right, Hiei-chan. Now let me help you with- " As soon as Hiei-chan was only in his underwear, covered with black dragons, a music began playing. For some odd reason, the ice cream truck was outside. hiei-chan screamed and ran down the stairs. Without his clothes. Only in hid underwear. "Hiei-chan!" Kurama cried. He grabbed the clothes and ran down after the boy. Hiei-chan was already outside on the sidewalk, an expression of major eagerness on his young face. "Ice cream! ICE CREAM!" Hiei-chan yelled. He was grabbing some attention. One, being an adorable chibi, to, being semi-naked, and three, shouting for ice ceam like an idiot. Kurama, embarrassed, pciked the boy up with a blushing expression. The door shut behind them almost immediately after Kurama had returned Hiei-chan in the house. "Hiei-chan. Wear these clothes." Pretty soon, after much struggling and screaming, Hiei-chan was in a dark green shirt and black shorts. Kurama heard a scream and hurried into the kitchen, Hiei-chan gripping his hair tightly. Yelping, Kurama saw Yuu-chan chewing on a paper plate and Kuwa-chan drinking...milk! "D-Daijoubu desu ka, chibitachi-chan?" "We're...we're..." Kuwa-chan had tears in his eyes and a mustache on his face. "We're out of sugary scaks!" He howled and Yuu-chan joined. Hiei- chan, as soon as the information clicked, began howling along. Kurama sweat-dropped and he tried calming them down. "How about this? I'll, er, I'll give you lots of chocolate when we come home. Okay? Is that okay with you three?" Kurama had no clue where to get eh chocolates, though. "Yea!" Kurama sighed in relief. "Good." He found a basket and began filling it with food and a blanket. Yuu-chan, Kuwa-chan, and Hiei-chan watched with excited eyes. "Alright. I'm done packing. I'll change and then we can go to the park, ne?" Without waiting for an answer, Kurama ran up the stairs and vanished. Yuu-chan, on the other hand, hopped on to the table and peered into basket. "There are no snacks in here!" Kuwa-chan and Hiei-chan gasped. "No! That is too cru-el!" Kuwa-chan cried. Hiei-chan hit the redhead with a bag of potato chips. "These aren't too sugary, but they ell do just finer," Hiei-chan explained almost relunctantly. "Yeah!" And the three chibis removed all the food that the elder had packed and replaced it with not too-sugary snacks. And just in time, Kurama just came in as they hid the salads away. Kurama glanced at the seemingly too-innocent faces and worried. "Er, let's head to the park now, shall we?"  
  
Noon  
  
They had settled the red and white-checkered banket deep in the park where not many people traveled to. Kurama opened the picnic basket and his emerald gems widened in shock. "Wh-What?" Remembering the innocent faces made him realize that this was done by the three and only, three chibi tantei! "Chibis," he growled. Yuu-chan, Kuwa-chan, and Hiei-chan gulped and grbbed a bag of chips, popping it open, they began eating while puting innocent eyes on the elder redhead. Kurama just sighed and watched the three chibis eat everything up. "This had better end soon. I didn't know until now that babysitting was like this." Kurama then glared at himself. "Ain't I lucky? I end up with thre sugar-infested brats."  
  
The day had passed with almost no events, which was fairly lucky for Lurama. Although, he did waste a lot of money in vain trying to get the three chibis to eat healthy food. He did try to put the healthy foods into the their mouths, but it just ended up on their shirts. "Kurama!" Kuwa-chan cried. "Where's our chocolates?" Yuu-chan said. "Yea!" Hiei-chan exclaimed. Kurama blinked. He had totally forgotten about that. "Er..." He shut his eyes and thought. Where could he get so much chocolate for three hyper chibis without wasting more money? Wasting other people's money! Yea! But that wasn't very Kurama-like. Actually, that wasn't very Shuuichi Minamino- like. "I know where!" Kurama suddenly snapped his fingers and beamed at the three. "Follow me and have your eyes in Chocolate Heaven!" Yuu-chan, Kuwa-chan, and Hiei-chan followed excitedly but their hearts drooped when Kurama came to a room in his house. "We want CHOCOLATES!" "I know," Kurama said. He dug in his pockets for some keys and unlocked the door. As soon as it clicked open, tons of chocolate boxes and other treats came filing out. "SUGOI!" Hiei-chan exclaimed. He sniffed his nose and his tiny crimsons eyes shut, savoring the smell as if it were the most beautiful in the world. Yuu-chan beamed at all the food. "Kurama! Where did all these snacks came from? I never knew you liked chocolate too!" Kurama frowned. "Everyone likes chocloate. But I didn't buy these. A bunch of kids at school gave them to me on Valentine's Day. Just eat it. I was never one for sweets." He opened the door widely and Yuu-chan and Kuwa- chan jumped in. Hiei-chan soon followed. But he couldn't help but feel jealous. Maybe he should give something to Kurama for Val-Valintime's Day, too! "Yea!" he exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
Like? No? Oh well. Look, don't be mad at me. I know Hiei got more reviews but best for last, right? How else do I keep you wonderful people to review me? Anyway, LISTEN TO THIS SECRET! All soda-lovers out there. Tired of waiting for your soda to stop sizzling when you accidently shake it? Tap it a few times and it'll stop sooner! Believe! It works! I've been doing it for years! This news is top secret, so share it with everyone! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	4. Hiei Shopping

Chibi Tantei  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
THE BABYSITTER: Hiei!  
  
...  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna complain?"  
  
...  
  
"Hn."  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Daytime-  
  
Hiei was very comfortable in the tree next to Kurama's window. As a matter of fact, he was seriously thinking of staying in this nice comfortable tree forever. And there was a very good reason. Actually, there were two very good reasons. They were both standing at the bottom of the tree.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei! That's so cool! I want to sleep in trees too!" cried a cute Yu-chan.  
  
"Wah! Hiei won't give me sake! Kuwa-chan need sake! And Kuwa-chan want to sweep in trwee! Wah!" Kuwa-chan began crying and many passersby stared at him.  
  
Hiei growled. "Get away from me!" He skipped over the word 'hell', remembering what happened to Yusuke in Chapter One.  
  
There was a sudden sound of something opening. "Oooh! Hiei is outside my window!" shouted a tiny boy with red hair. Kurama-chan giggled and fell out of the window because he had been trying to touching Hiei's black cape.  
  
Hiei sighed and jumped down in time to catch the tiny chibi. Before he comprehended, two more tiny bodies jumped on him, one on his leg, the other hanging off his hair. Hiei tried shaking them off, but when Yu-chan lost his grip on Hiei's hair, he clung onto his neck where Hiei is still choking and suffocating from lack of breath.  
  
"That's it!" Hiei managed to croak as he took Yu-chan into his arms. "I'm dumping you annoying brats!" Then he leapt into the tree and skipped over roofs and more trees and finally landed in front of Genkai's temple. "Yu-ki-na~!" Hiei cried. "Heh, you want to get off me now, right?" he asked the chibi detectives. He thought the ride was supposed to scare the kids.  
  
"Again!" they all cried. "That was lots o' fun!"  
  
Hiei growled and walked into the temple, not bothering to open the door. (He couldn't anyway. His arms were full of Yu-chan and Kurama-chan!) He saw Yukina, Genkai, and Keiko all seated around a table. They had mugs in their hands.  
  
"Yukina, could you take these brats off my hands? I'm busy today!" Hiei asked, trying to sound polite but only making a low grumble that no one could understand and made the chibis cry. Yukina stared with a look of confusion. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Could. You. Get. Rid. Of. These. Stupid. Children. For. Me. Pretty please?" Hiei groveled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hiei-san. But for some strange reason, Genkai-baasan and Keiko-san and I were all glued down to the floor this morning and we cannot get unstuck." Yukina said sweetly.  
  
(MysticHakai24: Hahahahahaha! Tough luck, Hiei!)  
  
"And I needed to get a new dress for the dance coming up too!" Keiko murmured in disgust. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, Hiei-san! Could you do some shopping for me?" She batted her eyelashes. Hiei glared and was about to shout back when Yukina took out a small list of items. "Yes, Hiei-san, could you get some things for me, too?"  
  
Hiei was troubled. Between being a servant for these 'women' and helping his dear sister, what could he choose? "Oh, fine."  
  
"Good," said Genkai as she began writing something on a paper. "I need something too. Here. Be careful when you get it." Yukina gave her papers too. Keiko began writing the name of a store. "Just tell the storeowner that it's for Yukimura-san. That should clue her in." Then, each of the girls gave him some money. "And take care of the brats while you're there," Genkai said.  
  
In shame, Hiei slumped out of the temple through the hole he made while the three chibis started smacking each other for no reason.  
  
Minutes later, Hiei was at the mall. He did not know how he got there. MysticHakai24 does not know how he got there. All the two of us know is that the chibis started slapping Hiei too until he couldn't see where he was going and somehow ended up in the place we wanted.  
  
Hiei checked the first list. It was for Yukina. It had some items written on it:  
  
Ketchup, mustard,  
Salt, pepper, paprika,  
Butter, bird food,  
The condom-ents.  
  
Hiei had no idea what most of these things were, but he knew you served them with food. So he went into a grocery shop. It was named 'The Grocery Shop that has Items You Have No Idea What Are but You Know You Can Get Them Here.' That sounded about right to Hiei.  
  
Once they stepped in, the chibis jumped off their car and ran around, grabbing what Hiei told them to get. Seconds later, as Hiei observed pepper and sneezes, Kuwa-chan returned. "I got the mustard! Me have mustard!" he cried excitedly. He held a yellow bottle that said MUSTARD.  
  
"That looks right," Hiei said as he stuffed it in his cloak.  
  
"I got the bees!" said Kurama-chan as he ran and handed Hiei the butter and bird-food. Hiei barely glanced at them and stuffed them in his cloak too. Yu-chan came and had a red bottle that read HOT SAUCE. "I got ketchup!" he smiled. Hiei nodded and stuffed it in his cloak. Then, he took a salt bottle and paprika with the pepper and also stuffed it in his cloak.  
  
"Now the last thing," Hiei murmured. He went to the cashier and showed her the list. "What are condom-dom-ents?" She blushed and giggled and turned red that Hiei just left with the stolen products.  
  
"Where are your purchases?" asked the guard at the door.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me where it is," Hiei replied truthfully. He stepped through and some bells went off.  
  
"Hey! You didn't steal anything did you?" asked the guard.  
  
Kurama-chan saw a small red thing at the guard's waist. "Sell-fone!" he giggled. After hearing that, the guard let them be, believing Hiei's cell phone was simply ringing.  
  
Now Hiei stared at Genkai's list. It read:  
  
Tea bags, sake,  
Cigarettes,  
Wrinkle-free cream.  
  
Hiei turned left and saw a sign that said: FOR ALL YOUR TEA BAGS, SAKE, CIGARETTES AND WRINKLE-FREE CREAM, please go to this store called FOR ALL YOUR TEA BAGS, SAKE, CIGARETTES AND WRINKLE-FREE CREAM.  
  
Hiei nodded. "That looks like the perfect store."  
  
"Hell!" Yu-chan giggled out which got into a cursing contest of the H- word and D-word between Yu-chan and Kuwa-chan since they were the only curse words they had learned in this story. Hiei found the store and went in.  
  
"What do you want?" asked an old grandma at the counter. "We sell tea bags, sake, cigarettes, and wrinkle-free cream here. What do you want?"  
  
Hiei looked at the list. "I need tea bags, sake, cigarettes, and wrinkle-free cream. Do you have that?"  
  
"Exactly what we have," the grandma replied as she took the items and stuffed them in a bag. Hiei then paid for it with a grudge. He then left this store called TEA BAGS, SAKE, CIGARETTES AND WRINKLE-FREE CREAM.  
  
"One more," he said with relief as the chibis were now slapping each other again. He read Keiko's list. There was only the name of a store on it:  
  
Dresses for all Occasions including Prom Specials.  
  
Hiei looked up and saw a store with the same name. "What a coincidence," he said. He walked in. Yu-chan jumped down and stared at all the pretty gowns.  
  
"Keiko going to dance with me!" Yu-chan shouted gleefully. "I choose her dress!" He then ran off somewhere.  
  
Hiei let him be as he walked to the counter. "The dress for Yukimura- san," he recited.  
  
"Very good," said the storeowner. He found a box and opened it. It was completely bright pink and blinding with blue straps on the back and ribbons on the sleeves, and a golden hem. "It's at a very good price too," he said.  
  
"Put it away!" Hiei barked. "It's blinding all of my eyes!"  
  
The storeowner quickly stuffed it back into the box. "So will that be cash or charge?" he asked in an all-business manner.  
  
"NO!" Yu-chan came running, his arms hugging a piece of clothing. "Keiko wear this to dance with me!" The store owner took it and he let it unfold.  
  
The dress was completely black, the sides were very in strips, the back so thin you could see through and the bottom was very tight. On the front it opened so you could see the navel. "Keiko wear this to dance with me!" Yu-chan said with exuberance.  
  
"But," Hiei tried.  
  
"No! ME WANT THIS FOR KEIKO! SHE MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Fine," Hiei said, his ears deaf. First blinded and now deafened, what next? "Cash."  
  
"Very good," the storeowner replied greedily.  
  
"Back so fast?" said Genkai.  
  
Hiei dropped the bag in front of the old lady. The bag said TEA BAGS, SAKE, CIGARETTES AND WRINKLE-FREE CREAM on it. Genkai opened the bag. "Here's the tea bags, and here's the sake, there's the cigarettes and here is my wrinkle-free cream! Very good!"  
  
Yukina accepted her items. "Oh, thank you Hiei-san! But...where's my ketchup? And why do I have hot sauce?" Hiei shrugged. "They're both red," he replied.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Kuwa-chan jumped out of Hiei's arms and into Yukina's arms happily. "I'm hungry!" he bawled. "Yukina-chan, what are condom-ents?" Keiko stifled a giggled. Genkai coughed, but Yukina shrugged. "I have no idea, Kuwa-chan. I'll fix you food!"  
  
Yu-chan took the box and gave it to Keiko. "I choose dress myself for my girlfriend!" he cried happily. "Oh, that's so sweet!" Keiko said. She opened the box and sweat-dropped. She let it unveil itself. "Yukina-chan," she growled. "Do you need more ketchup? 'Cause there's gonna be more red things coming!" Yu-chan kept smiling, the poor soon-to-be-injured angelic child.  
  
Kurama-chan simply smiled and saw something on the floor, crawling and squeaking. "Ack~! Mouses! Hiei! Save me! It the return of evil mouses! Help!"  
  
Hiei took out his sword and chopped the mouse in half. Its blood spurted but Kurama-chan hugged Hiei tightly and screamed, "You were so brave! The heroic killer of mouses!"  
  
The mouse was not the only thing to have its blood spurted. Keiko, held Yu-chan up and said to Yukina, "Yukina-chan, do you need any more ketchup?"  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, finally! I have this chapter up! Um, a question. Do you want me to do everyone again? But if I do make more babysitting, I want to do it in pairs. E.g. Yusuke and Kuwabara baby-sit Hiei-chan and Kurama- chan. Or two babysitting two. Do you want me to do it? If I do, it won't be up for a while. I'm having trouble with the humour fics.  
  
Please review!  
  
* 


End file.
